With the development of mobile communication, users are able to use portable electronic apparatuses, such as portable terminals, smart phones, and wearable devices, which can be easily carried by the user and have at least one of a function of communication for transmitting and receiving voice and video data, a function of inputting and outputting information, a function of storing data, and the like.
These electronic apparatuses have adopted various additional functions, such as, for example, a function of pairing with another electronic apparatus by using a wireless communication technology.
For example, there are various types of pairing, such as Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) pairing, by which the electronic apparatuses may communicate with each other by using Wi-Fi modules, Bluetooth pairing, by which the electronic apparatuses may communicate with each other by using Bluetooth modules, hot-spot pairing and pairing by tethering.
In general, in pairing, each electronic apparatus may search for and display information regarding other electronic apparatuses that can be paired (connected) therewith.
However, since these electronic apparatuses may search for a multitude of electronic apparatuses while pairing, the user may have a hard time recognizing the desired electronic apparatus that he or she wishes to pair with.
Further, a user typically has several different electronic apparatuses, such as portable terminals, smart phones and wearable devices, such that many different services are provided based on pairing between the electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, there is an increase in the number of electronic apparatuses that the user may be searching for when pairing. As such, it may be difficult for the user to recognize the correct electronic apparatus that he or she wishes to pair with among the multitude of electronic apparatuses
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.